Applying a reference voltage to an automatic output control circuitry for maintaining a particular power level is well known in the radio arts. Known automatic output control circuitry use voltage comparators for comparing the reference voltage against the power output. However, the performance of voltage comparators may degrade over low voltage levels, such as a detected RF voltage level below 0.5 V, and especially over a wide temperature range. Accordingly, there is a need to provide an improved temperature compensated automatic output control circuitry for RF signal power amplifiers that accurately maintains the desired power setting at low power levels and across the temperature range.